Into the Light
by JMK758
Summary: The End of an Era. The team bids farewell to NCIS' Living Legend at his ultimate Retirement.


Disclaimer: Belisarius Productions owns all of NCIS, except Siobhan (Shavonne) O'Mallory, who was introduced in 'Sacramental Seal' and appears in numerous other stories in my series.

It is the end of an era for NCIS; the ultimate retirement of a Living Legend.

Into the Light

by JMK758

The elevator doors slide silently open and Jennifer Shepherd is momentarily taken aback by the young Asian woman on their other side. She is taller than Jenny remembers, her shoulder length black hair framing an olive complexion, but there the resemblance ends. Su Lin Palmer definitely has her mother's distinctive features, she has her father's green eyes and his curls impart to her a slight wave.

"Hello, Aun – I mean Director Shepherd," the woman greets her, stepping to Jenny's left as she gets off the elevator, offering a steadying arm. Jennifer takes her arm with her thin hand, her cane in her right aiding her as they start at her best speed down the long corridor.

"You don't have to be so formal, Su Lin; not with me," Jennifer chides her affectionately as they walk together, "and it has been a very long time since anyone has called me 'Director'. How is he?" That is all Jenny wants to know, not that she hasn't already had a full 'report'. She smiles secretly at the irony; it has been a very long time since she has had a 'report' on any NCIS issue.

"Resting comfortably," Su Lin says, "Dad and Dr. DiNozzo are with him; they've been taking turns ever since he got here." For the Medical Examiner of NCIS and the hospital's Chief of Surgery to take personal and active roles is unusual, but their patient is a most exceptional man.

"Who's here?" Far up ahead she can see a knot of people gathered just outside an open door on the left, but they are much too far away for her to identify anyone. They are gathered a good minute away; it has been years since she could traverse this distance in a quick, purposeful stride.

"Everyone; Professor and Bishop McGee both arrived about half an hour ago; Her Grace had a short Service."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was just a few minutes; he tires easily."

"Is he aware?"

Su Lin laughs, "When have you ever known Uncle LeeJay not to know _everything _that's going on around him? His body's going, not his mind;" her smile falters. "I made the mistake of starting to cry when I saw him; he called me over and whacked the back of my head." Her voice breaks, and she pulls a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing her eyes. "It was barely a touch; he's never hit me in my life. But he said if I do that again he would take me over his knee before he..." her voice chokes into silence.

Jenny squeezes her arm, "He hasn't changed a bit."

She wipes a tear away. "No."

x

They are close enough now for her to distinguish the crowd of people, all of whom stand when she approaches. It is a tall woman with hair several shades lighter than when Jenny had first gotten to know her that reaches her first, embracing her gently. "Hi, Jenny," Doctor Abigail Dwyer greets her lovingly, kissing her. When she pulls back, Jenny notices that the lightening is from considerably more strands of gray than the last time she'd seen her. The stunning fashions of leather and silver she remembers have been replaced by more sedate styles finally forced upon the woman by a life in Academia, as a teacher in GW.

"Hi, Abby, how's life in the University treating you - or should I ask how you're treating _it_?"

"Just fine," but there is no time now for catching up as Professor McGee moves in to embrace her as well. Both of them had gone on to lives of teaching following retirements from the old NCIS.

"Jenny, it's so good to see you again," he tells her as they separate, "it's been too long."

"Yes, it has."

"How's Florida?" She had departed Washington for 'sunnier climes' four years ago.

"Lovely." She turns to the woman beside him. The most notable difference right off is the purple shirt under the white collar and the large silver Pectoral Cross that have both replaced the blue shirt from so long ago. But there are few lines on the still lightly freckled face and seemingly fewer touches of grey lighten her red hair; "Siobhan, how are you? How are Craig, Erin and Harry?"

"Craig's in college, Harry graduated last year," Tim tells her proudly.

"Erin's in the Seminary," Siobhan announces, glad her husband has left that for her.

"You're kidding! Taking after her mother, I see."

"Someone has to keep up that side of the family. Collectively Craig and Harry just beat their dad."

Jenny turns to the man, "Don't you have, what, sixteen books?"

"They've got more time than a Professor of Computer Forensics," he grins proudly, not at all put out to be surpassed by his sons and equally proud of his daughter.

Jenny turns to Siobhan, "I'm sorry I missed the Service."

"It was just Communion, he tires easily. I'd already given him Last Rites the last time I was here."

"So Su Lin told me," she turns to the young woman's mother, who seems little changed, an older version of her daughter. She recalls fondly the young, uncertain child who had grown into one of NCIS' most celebrated Senior Agents. "How are you, Michelle? Not treating your team too roughly, I trust."

"I learned from the best," Supervisory Special Agent Palmer assures her old Director.

"That you did, Probette; that you did," NCIS Director Anthony DiNozzo tells her as he steps out of the room beside them, "Hello, Jenny," he embraces her gently, kisses her cheek.

"How are you, Tony?" she asks, thinking that the shock of grey seemingly confined to the tall man's temples only adds to his distinction. The rest of his hair is barely lightened by visible strands of age.

"Just fine."

"Still cracking the whip?"

"Come on, you know Cynthia still runs the place. I'm just a figurehead."

"As was I." She remembers the valuable aid her friend had given her for so many years and looks about. "Where _is_ Cynthia?" It would be nice to see her old Assistant.

"Downstairs in Maternity."

This brings Jenny to a halt, "_Maternity_? What would she be doing in -?"

"Cathy's in labor!" he announces with a broad grin; one bit of joyous news in the solemnity.

"She _is_?" Jenny is delighted. As soon as she can she will go down to visit the proud grandma. In the midst of sorrow, life goes on.

"Patti's getting married next month," Tony tells her; every inch the proud father.

"That _does_ it; I'm moving back before I'm totally out of touch!"

x

"Where's Ziva? Did she make it?"

"She flew in this morning; she's just gone down to the cafeteria for a bite;" DiNozzo grins. "She's still on Israeli time."

"Here she comes," Tim calls their attention down the hall moments before the woman arrives. Jenny is very happy to see her old friend. It had been a long time since she had returned to Israel to assume a commanding role in the Mossad, now as Deputy Director.

"Shalom, Ziva," Jenny greets her.

"Shalom," she replies with a kiss.

Jenny looks at the group fondly. "Well, all together again."

"All there are," Chief Medical Examiner James Palmer says softly, coming into the corridor. Even as Jenny greets the tall man with a kiss, she cannot help but recall their old friend Ducky, gone these many years.

She had been angry - unreasonably _angry_ - when she'd heard the news from Scotland. What was a man of 86 years doing on the 18th hole? But then the answer had come to her; he had been doing what he enjoyed most in his retirement. And if he had to go, fortunately as quickly as he had, he more than deserved to have gone doing what he enjoyed.

x

"He's asking for you," Dr. Jim Palmer tells her softly.

Reality crashes upon them. In the light of news and re-acquaintance, none can forget the reason for this 'reunion'.

"Is there much time?" Jenny asks softly.

He shakes his head, "I'm amazed he stayed this long; Jeanne says it's something of a miracle, but he says he's not _leaving_ until you get here; and you know how -" his voice catches, "how stubborn he can be." He looks about, taking in all his old friends. "We should all go in; it could be any moment."

James extends his arm, aiding Jenny into the room so she does not have to depend solely upon her cane.

x

When Jenny clears the door, finding Dr. Jeanne DiNozzo on the far side of the bed, she is taken aback by the man who lies upon it.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looks little different to her eyes. Yes, his face is lined more than she remembers; yes, he is considerably thinner than she's ever seen him; yes, his hair is now white as snow; but his eyes as they lock on her are as sharp as diamonds. The room is quiet save for the soft beeping coming from the heart monitor beside him, but in no sense does she get the feeling that this is a death room.

"Jethro," Jenny tries not to let her voice catch. None of the fire she has known has gone out of this man; despite his aged and failing body this is _still _Gibbs.

Releasing Jimmy's arm she steps up to the bed, supported by her cane in her thin hand, and reaches for the support of the railing on the bed.

"Thank you for coming, Jen," his voice is a soft breath, and up close she can see the detail that distance had clouded. She wishes now that she'd held her place.

"You always came when I sent for you," she tries as hard as she can not to let her voice betray her pain.

Close as she is now, she can see him clearly. She can't deny the certainty that he has only moments left.

x

"I wanted to tell you..." his voice is so quiet, no longer with the commanding power to fill a room, that it tears at her heart, "something ... important."

"What?"

But then he is distracted, his eyes turning to something behind her. She looks back, finding their friends, but she senses he is not exactly looking at any one of them. The room is utterly silent save for the soft beeping of the monitor; and when she looks back, there is a gleam of delight in his eyes. He smiles more happily than she can remember in years. "Is it time?" he asks, utterly softly, and his face eases to a look of contentment. But then some of the command that had made him a legend resurfaces. "Just one moment..." he breathes, "I'm not finished."

Raising a hand, he beckons Jenny closer. Holding tightly to the bed rail, she carefully bends as low as she can. His voice is so soft she can barely hear it over the rhythmic beeping, but it comes with the same inner strength she had always known. "I have always," he whispers, "and will always," he tells her with a soft breath, "love you."

Slowly his eyes drift closed, and the beeping becomes a steady soft whistle. No one moves to turn it off.

ooo

Leroy Jethro Gibbs opens his eyes, sitting up easily, smooth of motion and free from pain for the first time in years. He sees all his friends gathered about him. Their silent attentions are on the spot behind him; his on the red haired woman and small girl near the door as he gets off the bed. Going to them, he embraces them ecstatically, picks Kelly up in his arms and hugs Shannon. His delight is so complete he can find no words; there _are _no words that can define this joy.

Behind him the steady whine ceases and he looks back at the men and women gathering closely about the white haired man upon the bed. Looking at his hands as they hold his wife and daughter he finds them strong, young. In a mirror on the wall he sees his face is unlined, filled again with the fire of vibrant youth. He is exactly as he'd been in the days he'd held this woman and child in his true arms; his hair a vivid brown it has not been in decades.

He looks again to his friends as Bishop McGee raises her hand, leading the others in quiet prayer. Several of his friends are crying, comforted by one another and he wishes he could tell them not to cry; to tell them how utterly happy he is.

"Will they be all right?" he asks Shannon.

"You'll be able to watch them just as we've watched you all this time, and they'll each be with you in their turns."

He turns away, content that all will be well. Carrying Kelly, his arm about Shannon's shoulders, he walks with them into the gleaming light of the doorway. Crossing through it, his is home again.


End file.
